See me in the Darkness
by Masashi
Summary: (This is a SongFic)Cye falls in love, but could a custody battle lead to tragedy for the lucky girl? Please review.


****

A/N: This is a songfic with a song that one of my dearest friends' real mother claims to have made up herself. But for all I know it could be someone else's copyrighted material, so I'll just say that the song "See me in the Darkness" is copyrighted to it's respectful songwriter. Anyways it's a pretty song and it made me cry when I heard my friend's mom sing it to her right in front of her step-mom, so enjoy! ^^

~*Masashi*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

See me in the Darkness, crying all alone

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cye Mouri was looking out the window. The rain he was watching reminded him of the girl he had fallen in love with. _She's so wonderful! I want nothing more but to spend the rest of my life with her,_ he thought.He heard a noise behind him and turned, only to smile. It was her. "Hi Cye. I couldn't stop thinking about you." she said, walking closer. "Nor could I. You're something I wouldn't forget even if I wanted to." he responded. She reached him and he took her into his arms and kissed her. _He's so wonderful... he's exactly who I've been dreaming of. He's all I'll ever need,_ she thought. "I have to go on an airplane today. My mother won the custody battle with my stepmother and I have to move to America with her. I was hoping you'd come with me... please will you?" she asked. "Kasumi, you know I can't. I'll miss you so... but Mia needs me. I've already explained why... just promise me you'll write once a week and on special occasions and call once a month." Cye responded. Kasumi nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "KASUMI! Come on or we'll miss our flight!" her mother shouted at her. "I'm coming! Yeesh!" Kasumi called. She turned back to Cye. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you too... goodbye." Cye whispered back as he kissed her cheek. "KASUMI!" came the same rough voice. "Goodbye..." Kasumi said, going down the stairs and riding with her mom to the airport.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Longing to have you with me, or just talking on the telephone

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cye hadn't heard from Kasumi since she left and it had been five whole months. _Kasumi, you promised,_ Cye thought. He received a letter in the mail. "It's from America! Oh my... it's from the hospital." Cye said aloud, his heart jumping into his throat when he saw who it was from.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I love you! Don't you understand what's keeping us apart?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cye opened the letter. It read:

"Dear Mr. Mouri, we are pained to tell you that a young girl by the name of Kasumi Ikimu has been hospitalized because of her mother driving drunk. She has requested us to send this letter from her to you. Please read.

'Cye, my mother was driving drunk and I'm in the hospital. I'm not in much pain, don't worry. But the doctors say I have only a few more months to live. I don't want to live them without you. Please, come visit me, even for only a few minutes. It hurts to write because my arms were injured, so I can't write much more. I love you Cye, and I always will.

With love,

Kasumi Ikimu'

Thank You for your time, Mr. Mouri."

Cye, now on the verge of tears, ran into the house and told Mia and the other guys. "Please, I only have fifty dollars and I really want to see her before... you know..." Cye said, trailing off at the last part. "We'll give you the money you need to go see Kasumi, don't worry," Kento said. "Right guys?"

"Oh... oh all right!" Ryo mumbled, forking over another fifty bucks. "Yeah, anything for a friend." Rowen said, handing Cye his life savings of one hundred and fifty-three dollars. "Sure thing." Sage said, giving Cye a few dimes that added up to two dollars. Rowen whacked Sage in the head and he handed over twenty bucks. "This is all I have... but I hope it shows that you mean a lot to me, bud." Kento said, handing over a ten dollar bill. "Here, Cye. I'm not giving you ALL my money, but you can have this." Mia said, handing him a one hundred dollar bill. "And since you've been a good friend to me, I'll give you my money, too." Yuli said, giving Cye fifteen dollars. Cye smiled and gave each one of his friends a hug. "Thank you so much! Thank you all!" he said, tears of joy rolling down his face. He counted the money. "400 dollars!" Cye exclaimed. "I hope it's enough." Mia said. "It should be, and thank you again!" he said. He called the airport and booked a flight on the next plane for America. Mia drove him and the guys came to see him off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'll love you forever and ever, so keep me in your heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Cye got there, he saw Kasumi hooked up to a lot of machines to keep her alive. "Kasumi!" he cried, rushing over to her. "Cye... thank you for coming... I love you..." she murmured, slipping in and out of consciousness. "Where's her mother?" he asked the doctor. "Mrs. Hikaru Ikimu? She didn't make it out of the wreck alive. The only reason Ms. Kasumi here is still alive is because she was wearing a seatbelt. Her mother wasn't." the doctor replied. Cye nodded and walked back over to Kasumi. "Kasumi... just hang in there..." he whispered, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. She looked up at Cye and smiled. "I love you..." she repeated. And then the line on her heart monitor went flat. "Kasumi! NO!" Cye shouted, shaking her and trying to revive her. "Kasumi!" he cried as the doctors went to work trying to get her heart beating. After a few minutes of this, they covered her with a white sheet and hung their heads low. "There was nothing we could do." they told him. "...Kasumi..." he murmured, kissing her forehead one last time. "I'll keep you in my heart always. Goodbye for now. I love you, so wait for me. Just wait for me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Just keep me in your heart_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
